In The Sky!
In The Sky! is a game hosted and created by CzechMate and LSCStealthNinja. It is based off of Space/Alien themes, such as Alien Conquest, Mars Mission, and Space Police III. Story Hypaxxus-8, The Alien Commander, and The Black Hole Gang have united in hope of finally getting vengeance upon their enemies. The ADU, Mars Mission Team and Space Police must unite in order to defend not only Earth, but the whole Milky Way Galaxy! Will the Humans continue their streak, or will the Aliens finally have revenge? Characters Hosts ---- * Hypaxxus-8 ** Played By: CzechMate ** Description: "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!! Greetings, puny Earthlings! I am Commander Hypaxxus-8, but you can call me your new Supreme Overlord. My fleet of flying saucers has come to your world for just one thing: brainpower! And once we’ve sucked your brains dry to power our galactic batteries, there will be nothing to stop us from conquering the entire Earth! My plans are brilliant! My forces are unstoppable!! My spaceship is really, really big!!! Total victory will soon be mine!!!!" *** Attack: None. *** Ability: Energy Shield: Blocks Any Attacks Of Any Damage. *** Weakness: Commander: Cannot Attack, Hosts The Game. ---- * Alien Commander ** Played By: LSCStealthNinja ** Description: The Alien Commander leads the Alien Hive to attack the Astronauts in Mars Mission. He is stronger, more powerful and taller than any of the Drones. He also apparently likes building Castle sets in his UFO, however they often fall down when the UFO is experiencing turbulence. *** Attack: None. *** Ability: Energy Shield: Blocks Any Attacks Of Any Damage. *** Weakness: Commander: Cannot Attack, Hosts The Game. ---- Humans Aliens ---- * Alien Queen ** Played By: ** Description: The Alien Queen also leads the Alien Hive into battle against the Astronauts in Mars Mission. She has six spider legs and two normal arms, a total of eight limbs. She is not to be reckoned with. *** Attack: Standard Energy Sword. *** Ability: Agility: Can Attack Four Times. *** Weakness: Too Fast: 40% of Missing. ---- * Drone 1663 ** Played By: ** Description: Drone 1663 carries a ExlaLance Blaster, an upgraded Standard Lance Blaster. Although it may do extra damage, it sure looks heavy. He is serious in battle, but he also likes food. Cake, Waffles, and Pancakes are among his favorites. *** Attack: UPGRADED! +1 Damage! ExlaLance Blaster *** Ability: Veteran: Comes with Upgraded Weapon. *** Weakness: Weight: Due to increased weapon weight, he is vulnerable and has Low HP. ---- * Drone 3841 ** Played By: ** Description: Drone 3841 is silent. He never makes a sound and can sneak across enemy borders without anyone ever noticing. With his Energy Dagger he can silently kill many Humans. He can be a little clumsy though, sometimes.... *** Attack: Standard Energy Dagger *** Ability: Ninja: Can Randomly Attack a Human for One Damage. *** Weakness: Clumsiness: Can Only Attack Once. ---- * Alien Cyborg ** Played By: ** Description: "There are approximately 6.9 billion human beings on the planet Earth. By my calculations, the collected brainpower of the human population will be enough to power our invasion fleet for 82.4 galactic time units. Your planetary defenses stand zero chance of opposing the alien fleet. Do not attempt to stop us. Do not attempt to behave illogically. I assure you that unpredictable actions will not cre-ate feed-back in bzzt my cir-cuits kzzz blb Al-i-en An-droid sys-tem shut-ting down for re-boot zkt." *** Attack: Standard Ray Blaster *** Ability: Exact Calculations: Can Do Plus +2 Damage if a 3 is rolled. *** Weakness: Reboot: Can Only Attack Once. ---- * Alien Trooper ** Played By: ** Description: "Hey, you! Yeah, you! You look like you got a pretty big brain, huh? Lots of thinking going on in there. Us Alien Troopers, we don’t gotta do a lot of thinking. But we’re really good at taking orders and shouting and smashing stuff. Oh, and shooting our lasers! Pyew, pyew! Like that! Sometimes it’s hard to remember which end of the laser to point away from us. That’s why our brains are no good for powering flying saucers. So we came to Earth to get yours! Now hand over all of your brains, or, uh...or else!" *** Attack: Standard Ray Blaster *** Ability: Brute Force: Can Only Attack Once, and has a 20% of hitting, but the result is an auto-kill. *** Weakness: Dumb: May Take +1 Damage Recoil from Attacks. ---- * Alien Pilot ** Played By: ** Description: "Dude! I love being an Alien Pilot! We get to fly fast, fast, fast all the time! We’ve got super-quick turbo-charged hyper-reflexes, so nothing moves faster than us! Hey, wanna race? You’ll never win, because we can out-run, out-fly and out-zap anything in the sky! Some of the other aliens complain that us Pilots never stop talking, but that’s their own problem, right? We should totally have a race, dude! Bet I can collect more brainpower than you! Wooooooo!" *** Attack: Standard Ray Blaster *** Ability: Pilot: Can pilot the Alien UFO, if bought. '' *** '''Weakness': Weak: As a pilot with no vehicle, he is not experienced in combat and has Low HP. ---- * Captain Ploovie ** Played By: ** Description: Captain Ploovie is Hypaxxus-8's personal pet, and is an Alien Clinger, a type of alien that can latch on to minifigure's heads and control them, acting as a form of mind control. *** Attack: UPGRADED! +1 Damage! Advanced Mind Control Combat *** Ability: Brain Sucker: Can latch on to Human's heads and force them to attack one minifigure from their own team, dealing +1 Damage. '' *** '''Weakness': Tiny: Can only attack once. ---- * Alien Clinger ** Played By: ** Description: "Surprise, puny humans! It’s me, Commander Hypaxxus-8 again! So you want to know about our secret weapon, do you? Well, I’ll tell you, because then you’ll have no choice but to surrender in utter fear and terror! What you call “Clingers” are actually Pluuvian Brain-Beasts. If you get one on your head, it’ll grab on and control your body to make you do my bidding! Ahahahah!! Plus, it’ll suck out all of your precious, precious brainpower to fuel my ships! Also, it’ll probably make you eat a lot of broccoli. They love that stuff. I’ve got a pet Clinger myself, you know. His name is Captain Ploovie, and I take him with me wherever I go. Isn’t he cute? Yes he is! Now give me your brains and your planet!!!" *** Attack: Mind Control Combat *** Ability: Brain Sucker: Can latch on to Human's heads and force them to attack one minifigure from their own team, dealing +1 Damage. '' *** '''Weakness': Tiny: Can only attack once. ---- * Brick Daddy ** Played By: ** Description: Brick Daddy is the leader of the Black Hole Gang. He commands all the crooks and according to data, keeps evading the Space Police. His henchman, Jawson, is also his guard. He has his own person vehicle, a mini speeder with a gatling gun on the front. It deploys from his Lunar Limo. *** Attack: UPGRADED! +1 Damage! ExlaEnergy Blaster *** Ability: Veteran: Comes with upgraded weapon. *** Weakness: Wanted: All Attacks on him deal +1 more damage. ---- * Jawson ** Played By: ** Description: *** Attack: Uppercut *** Ability: Sturdy: +1 Starting HP. *** Weakness: Dumb: May take +1 damage recoil from attacks. ---- Category:RPG